


Going soft on me Blight?

by Bumbus



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity hurts, No interaction just a Amity centric, Other, Right after grom, She goes ouch my feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbus/pseuds/Bumbus
Summary: Amity has a lot on her mind after everything that happened at grom
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Going soft on me Blight?

It was definitely a night to be remembered, even if being friend zoned at grom wasn't the best feeling in the world she could set it aside. Though in all honesty she was still confused by her feelings for the human. Her earlier resentment towards Luz, grew into a curiosity, and then into a fondness that was spiraling out of control. Control… Amity was in control for so long, why was it slipping out of her grasp now, for someone she essentially barely knew nevertheless. Amity was great at controlling herself, the image that was Amity Blight. One that was forged thoughtfully by her parents at a young age and molded into being a part of her, to be her. Ignoring Willow was hard, and it hurt, by titan it hurt, but it became nothing but an after thought as she delved deeper and farther into her studies. If Amity wanted to be the best then sacrifices must be made, her parents knew best, right?  
Everything became easy, tedious, but easy. It was exhausting for sure, diving head first into her studies for hours on end, practicing spells until wand after wand broke or died. It would all be worth it, to be at the top of the school, top of the food chain, top of the world in the emperor's coven second only to the emperor himself. It would be worth it… All the pain caused to herself, those around her, whatever she had to do to get to the top it would be worth it… if she got there. Right?  
The stars were shining, as they always were, nothing changed...nothing had changed in so long… until… She toyed with the grom queen tiara in her hands. It taunted her. Amity had a weakness. Lilith had a weakness, her bond with her sister could never be broken even though the owl lady was the most wanted criminal in all of the boiling isle. Lilith wanted to save her, she could never hurt her even if she really wanted to, Lilith had a weakness. Amity could never understand her mentor's inner turmoil when it came to the owl lady, if she wanted to bring Eda back to the emperor's coven so bad wouldn’t a little bloodshed be worth it in the end? Now Amity was beginning to understand, Amity had a weakness.  
That weakness manifested itself in the form of tanned skin and brown ears. Going soft on me Blight? Amity frowned. Was she? All her time spent with Luz was some of the best days she’s had since… since Willow. Willow was weak, Willow would slow her down, she had to get rid of her weaknesses. Amity did what she had to do to get to the top. Amity was not weak. Going soft on me Blight?  
Her gaze went from the crown to her door. She hadn’t said anything out loud, but her paranoia was getting the best of her. Her door was closed, her parents couldn’t read her mind, her parents didn’t know Luz as anything other than the weird human. The bully. Thinking of Luz as a bully now was almost laughable, she had been so wrong about her. Amity hadn’t remembered being this happy around anyone, ever really, not even Willow could bring her so much joy. She looked forward to seeing Luz in the hallways, even if it was a small glance in each other's directions. She could play it out in her head, Luz would look at her and smile and Amity would feel weightless.  
Weakness, that's what it was, a weakness. Something that could be exploited, her feelings for Luz, her love for Luz was a weakness. She was weak… She was so very weak. She couldn’t… She couldn’t lose her, she can’t make the same mistake again, she can’t lose Luz. Her parents would frown on her for having such a silly weakness but she just couldn’t give this up. Ever since Willow she had been living life on autopilot, going through the motions. Waking up, school, study, spells, sleep, repeat. She had blamed Luz for her getting in trouble for the first time in her life, but she… No one made her feel this happy. She can’t lose this again, she won’t.  
Her parents wouldn’t find out about Luz and they wouldn’t know about her weakness, that was final. Amity was already feeling heavy from shame, the mere thought of hiding weakness. Her parents wanted her to be the best, it was to be expected of a Blight. If she told them about Luz, if she cut herself off from Luz she could go right back to the way things were. Amity would be the golden child again, there would be nothing in the way of her getting to the top and it would be smooth sailing from there. Though realistically, nothing had changed… yet. She could keep Luz, and her parents happy. It would be simple, she just had to do a really good job of pretending she wasn’t falling madly in love with Luz and…Oh…  
A sudden sense of panic and dread began to overwhelm her. How was this supposed to be easy?? She was falling in love with Luz? She just wanted to hold her hand and laugh with her. She wanted to sit with her in her lap while they read Azura books to the kids. She wanted it to be her and Luz alone in her hideout having their Azura book club. She wanted them to lay down and look at all of Luz’s light glyphs as if they were makeshift stars. Then Luz would lean over and look at her, a soft smile on her face, her deep brown eyes peering intensely into hers, and they would drift to Amity’s lips. They leaned in…  
A sense of panic and dread enveloped her. Her hands flew to her face and she let out a deep groan. This wasn’t going to be okay, this was NOT going to just be smooth sailing. Her parents would find out and she’d never be allowed to see Luz again shed never be allowed to be happy again. But, they hadn’t found out yet… and neither had anyone else. She could just, ride this out. She knew that it was somewhat selfish to indulge in this, but she couldn’t really make herself do anything else. With a grunt Amity flopped onto her bed. She was tired, she was so tired. There was too much to think about, too much going on. She gripped the bedsheets trying to rid herself of all this nervous energy, she just wanted to sleep.  
Amity sighed, finally closing her eyes. It was late, her brain was working too hard it’s sleep time now. She felt a small tear roll down her cheek, why was it always like this? It’s what must be done to get to the top. It’s what’s expected of you as a Blight. Her eyes were half lidded and heavy. She’s just so tired.  
“Going soft on me Blight?” She muttered before drifting into a restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was my first fan fiction ever and I was thinking of it for a while and finally decided to do it. Idk if I'm ever gonna be frequent but lemme know what you think and maybe I'll try actually getting into this. :)


End file.
